Le Journal de Ginny
by Mlle Millie Compte inutilise
Summary: [Recueil de Drabbles] On n'oublie pas un confident, même après une trahison, on ressent toujours le besoin de lui parler... Voici le journal de Ginny, le récit de sa correspondance avec Tom, des confidences et secrets échangés sur un papier bien maléfique...
1. 1-Ginny

_Coucou ! :) Me voilà avec un nouveau projet... des drabbles, bien entendu ! Et oui, "__**Famille Potter**__" me manquait trop, alors j'ai reprit le même principe, mais avec un thème différent._

_Ce recueil représente tout de même un défi, parce qu'il s'agit de raconter les échanges entre Tom et Ginny avec des drabbles. Or, le journal n'est pas vraiment un style que l'on peut traduire sous cette forme, mais il ne me semble pas que cela avait été déjà expérimenté, alors je me suis dit "Pourquoi pas ?". Il y aura donc une alternance entre les drabbles, un Ginny, un Tom, puis un Ginny... Ce qui signifie que vous ne verrez pas de répliques dans un drabble. Non, c'est un drabble chacun. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture sur ce premier drabble !_

* * *

><p>Cher Journal,<p>

Je m'appelle Ginny Weasley, j'ai onze ans, et six grands frères.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je t'ai eu, puisque je ne me souviens pas que Maman m'ai acheté un journal intime au chemin de Traverse, quand on a acheté les affaires pour la rentrée, mais je pense que tu feras très bien l'affaire, alors c'est à toi que je vais parler, parce que ici, ils pensent tous que je suis encore un bébé.

Au fait, bientôt, je rentrerai au collège Poudlard ! J'ai tellement hâte… Tous mes frères y sont, et je m'ennuie toute seule, ici.

* * *

><p><em>Comme pour "<strong>Famille Potter<strong>", le rythme est de un par jour ! :) Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review, review et à demain avec Tom !_


	2. 2-Tom

_Bonjour Ginny, je m'appelle Tom. J'ai aussi été à Poudlard, il y a bien longtemps… C'est un lieu fantastique. Tu t'y feras très vite, tu verras. On y apprend des choses fascinantes… Et tu pourras te servir de la magie sans qu'elle ne vienne à toi que lorsque tu es émotive._

_Tu as une très nombreuse famille ! Êtes-vous tous des sorciers ou bien avez-vous des affiliations moldues ? Et tes frères, sont-ils bons en magie ?_

_Tu ne me sembles pas du tout être un bébé, au contraire, tu me parais très mature. _

_Pour me répondre, écris dans l'agenda._

* * *

><p><em>Héhé, Tom entre en action ! <em>

_**Emily**__ : Mais si, il y a une suite ! Le rythme est, comme je l'ai dit, de un drabble par jour !_

_A demain, avec la réponse de Ginny ? (Qu'avez-vous pensé de Tom ?)_


	3. 3-Ginny

Comment est-ce que ça se fait que tu puisses me répondre ? Tu es un agenda magique ? Où il est ton cerveau, alors ?

Sur la couverture, il est écrit « 1942 » comme date. Donc quand as-tu été élève ? Parce que 1942, c'est vieux… À cette époque, Dumbledore n'était même pas encore directeur ! Et pourtant, Dumbledore est très vieux (j'ai vu une photo de lui sur une carte Chocogrenouille de Ron).

J'aime bien le prénom Tom. Quand j'étais petite, j'avais appelé mon doudou comme ça. Ton nom de famille, c'est celui écrit sur la couverture ?

* * *

><p><em>J'aime bien ma Ginny, pour l'instant elle est toujours l'innocente petite fille de onze ans... Ca fait du bien de penser à ça quand on sait ce qui lui arrivera !<em>

_Et vous, vous l'aimez-aussi ? Et le doudou appelé Tom... qu'en pensez-vous ? _


	4. 4-Tom

_Oui, Ginny, je suis un agenda magique. J'étais très doué, comme élève, tu sais, alors j'ai réussi à rendre ce journal un peu plus intelligent qu'il ne devrait l'être, mais ne le répète à personne, d'accord ? Ce sera notre secret. Je suis sûre que tu es assez grande pour le garder pour toi. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'étais élève il y a bien longtemps, à une époque où, en effet, Dumbledore n'était pas directeur… Je voulais devenir professeur, mais il a refusé. Un homme étrange, Dumbledore._

_Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions sur ta famille._

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : Tom essaye de l'embobiner, là ! Te laisse pas faire Ginny ! ;p_


	5. 5-Ginny

Toute ma famille est sorcière. Enfin, je crois que Maman a un cousin moldu, mais elle ne parle jamais de lui.

Je pense que Dumbledore est le meilleur sorcier au monde ! Papa et Maman disent souvent qu'on a de la chance qu'il accepte de s'occuper de Poudlard alors qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut. Mais s'il était Ministre de la Magie, je pense que ce serait bien aussi, parce que je suis sûre que comme ça, Papa serait mieux payé.

Toi non plus tu n'as pas répondu à une de mes questions. Quel est ton nom de famille ?

* * *

><p><em>Alors, Tom, Ginny est coriace, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne va pas dire que Dumbledore est un vieux fou ^^<em>


	6. 6-Tom

_Tu sais, souvent, les grands sorciers ont plusieurs visages. Dumbledore également. Il n'est pas réellement celui que tu crois. Il est obligé, de par sa fonction, de se montrer bienveillant, mais a forcément, comme tout homme, sa part d'ombre. Cependant, il la cache bien, contrairement à d'autres._

_Mon nom de famille est en effet inscrit sur la couverture, mais je ne l'aime pas car c'est celui de mon père, et il se trouve que ce dernier m'a abandonné avant même que je sois né. Je préfère ne pas en parler._

_Revenons-en plutôt à Poudlard. Dans quelle maison souhaites-tu aller ? _

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : C'est qu'il sait comment venir à ce qui l'intéresse... ! _


	7. 7-Ginny

Je ne suis pas très convaincue par ce que tu me dis sur Dumbledore. Après tout, on raconte toujours que c'était le seul qui puisse faire peur à Tu-Sais-Qui !

J'espère qu'à Poudlard, j'irai à Gryffondor ! Toute ma famille a été dans cette maison! Je n'ose pas imaginer la réaction de mes parents si je vais à Serpentard… Mais je pense qu'ils ne me diront rien si je suis répartie à Serdaigle ou à Poufsouffle, cependant ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que j'aille là-bas.

P-S : Est-ce que je t'ai dit que Harry Potter est chez nous, dans la maison ?

* * *

><p><em>Je doute que la réponse plaise à Tom... J'aime bien la répartie de Ginny à propos de Dumby ! :) Tu ne te sens pas visé, Tom... ? :p<em>


	8. 8-Tom

_Harry Potter ? Le garçon qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le grand mage noir que tout le monde craignait ? Tu le connais personnellement ? Étudie-t-il à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ?_

_Tu veux aller à Gryffondor, vraiment ? Sais-tu que c'est là-bas qu'on trouve toute la racaille, tous les ratés ? Il me semble avoir compris que ton père ne gagnait pas beaucoup d'argent. Or, il était à Gryffondor, d'après ce que tu m'as dit. Ne penses-tu pas que cela démontre ce que je viens de te dire ? Aller à Serpentard, c'est assurer son avenir…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : Les choses sérieuses commencent, et Tom avance ses arguments..._


	9. 9-Ginny

_Excusez-moi pour le retard, j'ai attrapé la grippe et j'étais complètement à plat... mais je blâme coupable parce que j'ai refusé de faire le vaccin cette année (qu'est-ce que je le regrette !) mais bref, voilà le chapitre ! _

* * *

><p>Harry Potter est à Gryffondor, comme mon frère Ron qui est son meilleur ami. Ron voulait l'inviter à la maison, mais il était inquiet vu qu'Harry ne répondait pas à ses lettres, parce qu'en fait, sa tante et son oncle l'avaient enfermé dans sa chambre ! Et il ne lui donnait que des trucs dégoûtants à manger (je l'ai entendu le dire à Ron) !<p>

On peut très bien réussir à Gryffondor ! Mon frère a une amie qui y est, et il dit que c'est la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Et puis, Serpentard, c'est la maison de Tu-Sais-Qui !


	10. 10-Tom

_Harry Potter est à Gryffondor ? Venant d'un sorcier qui, petit, a réussi à vaincre un puissant mage, c'est étonnant. Apparemment, il a choisi de suivre la trace de ses parents…_

_Tu as raison, il y a certains grands sorciers qui sont passés par Gryffondor. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'il y en a eu plus à Serpentard._

_La famille d'Harry est moldue, non ? Alors ce n'est pas très étonnant qu'ils le traitent comme ça. _

_Qu'est-ce que ça fait, d'avoir le grand Harry Potter chez soi ? Ce doit être très impressionnant ! J'adorerais être à ta place, Ginny ! _

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : Je suis désolée pour ce nouveau retard, mais la grippe avait repris... Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire à ce sujet : Quand vous en avez l'occasion, ne m'imitez pas et faites le ce vaccin parce que franchement c'est une belle sal*perie cette maladie ! Dès qu'on croit que c'est finit ça reprend, et ça casse le moral ! _

_Sinon, le rythme de publication va changer, ça sera désormais : Mardi, Jeudi, Samedi et Dimanche (ce qui fait une moyenne d'environ tous les deux jours) parce que je suis vraiment débordée (surtout quand on sort de maladie -'). A demain (hé oui, demain on est Samedi !) :)_


	11. 11-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir répondu plus tôt, mais Maman m'a appelée pour que j'aide Fred et George à dégnomer le jardin. J'adore Fred et George, ils sont très drôles et je m'amuse bien avec eux, mais ces temps-ci ils se moquent pas mal de moi. J'espère qu'ils ne se conduiront pas comme ça à Poudlard.

Harry Potter… C'est idiot, chaque fois qu'il est à côté de moi ou qu'il me parle, je me mets à rougir et je n'arrive plus à parler ! Il doit croire que je suis stupide ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

><p><em>Désolée, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce week-end, mais la grippe (enfin, plutôt l'effet post-maladie) avait repris et elle persiste... Je sais que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews mais je le ferai dès que je serai moins patraque, pour que vous ayez une réponse cohérente, comme vous le méritez :) En attendant je vous dis un gros MERCI ! <em>


	12. 12-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je comprends ton inquiétude vis-à-vis de tes frères, mais je suppose que tous les grands frères sont -hélas !- comme ça. Ils aiment bien embêter les plus jeunes. Enfin, je ne peux que supposer, puisque j'ai grandi dans un orphelinat, et n'ai donc ni frère, ni sœur._

_Harry Potter est considéré comme un grand sorcier, c'est tout à fait normal que tu réagisses de cette façon ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est embarrassant. Dis-toi que puisque tu passes tes vacances avec lui, tu finiras par t'habituer à sa présence, et que tu pourras ensuite l'aborder sans crainte !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : Désolée, je n'ai pas posté jeudi, mais je n'ai vraiment pas pu, j'étais... complètement à plat. Sauf que à partir de maintenant le rythme de publication sera régulier, c'est promis ! ;) Donc à demain, sans faute -sauf rechute...- !_


	13. 13-Ginny

Dans les histoires que me lisait Maman lorsque j'étais petite, les princesses se mettaient à rougir, quand arrivait le prince qu'elles aimaient. Et c'est mon cas. Je suis tombée amoureuse de Harry Potter, le Survivant. Mais il ne m'aimera jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis jeune et pas très intéressante face à lui. Dès fois, je rêve que je suis enlevée par une créature terrifiante, et qu'il vient me sauver, comme dans les contes. Sauf qu'on est dans la vraie vie, alors ça n'arrivera pas. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il viendrait me sauver ? On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé…

* * *

><p><em>Elle est trop mignonne Ginny :) <em>


	14. 14-Tom

_Ton histoire sera peut-être celle d'un conte également, Ginny. Je peux comprendre que ce ne soit pas facile, mais l'essentiel, c'est de rester toi-même en toutes circonstances, d'accord ? Et un jour, il remarquera que tu as toi aussi des qualités, ne t'en fais pas. En plus, ton frère est son meilleur ami, alors cela devrait aider. Tu peux le voir plus souvent –et lui aussi._

_Quant à tes frères, pourquoi se moquaient-ils de toi ? Est-ce parce que tu rougis en présence d'Harry Potter ? Si c'est cela, je compatis grandement, car cela doit être bien difficile à supporter… _

* * *

><p><em><span>Nda<span>__ : Ha, la réponse de Tom... En plus c'est pas qu'il y connaît rien, mais... si._


	15. 15-Ginny

Tu sais Tom, ce que tu me dis me fait un bien fou. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir me confier à toi et de savoir que tu ne te moqueras pas !

C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance que Ron soit ami avec Harry, mais je me dis que du coup, Harry ne me voit peut-être que comme sa petite sœur… Comme tout le monde l'a toujours fait.

Fred et George se moquaient de moi parce que je ne me sens pas très bien, ces temps-ci. Ils disent que c'est parce que je suis fragile, et je déteste ça.

* * *

><p><em>Hum. Une idée de pourquoi Ginny ne se sent pas bien ? <em>


	16. 16-Tom

_Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Mais ce n'est pas une raison de se moquer ! C'est peut-être dû à l'angoisse de la rentrée, donc c'est une réaction naturelle. À ce propos, es-tu toujours convaincue que tu veux aller à Gryffondor ? _

_Tu as sans doute raison, à propos d'Harry Potter, mais dis-toi que c'est toujours mieux que s'il ne voyait pas qui tu étais. Mais tu sais, sur ce point, aller à Serpentard t'aiderait grandement, parce que là-bas, on apprendre à toujours obtenir ce que l'on veut. Donc, encore convaincue que seuls les sorciers sombres y vont ?_

* * *

><p>Haha, là il est grillé, obligé !<p> 


	17. 17-Ginny

Je ne sais pas si mon mal de tête est dû à l'angoisse de la rentrée, parce que ça fait tant de temps que je veux y aller que je ne pense pas stresser…

Dis, t'aurais pas été à Serpentard, toi ? On dirait que, à tes yeux, c'est la seule maison qui compte. Tu n'aimes pas les Gryffondors, mais tu ne parles pas plus des Serdaigles ou des Poufsouffles.

Mais ça doit être bien d'obtenir ce qu'on veut. Je crois que c'est le rêve de tous les enfants, mais comme j'essaye de mûrir, je ne m'y intéresse plus tellement.

* * *

><p><em>Elle est trop mignonne, je trouve, quand elle parle de grandir :) (Oui je sais, c'est moi qui décide de ce qu'elle écrit, mais quand même ^^)<em>


	18. 18-Tom

_Tu as peut-être tellement attendu cette rentrée, que tu as peur que tes attentes soient déçues, justement. _

_C'est vrai que je ne parle pas des maisons Poufsouffles et Serdaigle. Je ne pense pas que les Poufsouffles soient des personnes très intéressantes. Il paraît qu'ils sont intelligents et loyaux. Autant les répartir ailleurs, dans ce cas. Serdaigle et Gryffondor ont ces qualités pour devise._

_Quant à Serdaigle… si on est intelligent et qu'on veut réussir, autant aller à Serpentard._

_Je pense que maintenant tu ne te demandes plus où j'ai été réparti… Pourtant, tu ne me trouves pas méchant, non ? _

* * *

><p>Quelle va être sa réaction, à votre avis... ?<p> 


	19. 19-Ginny

Tu as été à Serpentard ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Alors, tu dois avoir raison, il y a de gentilles personnes à Serpentard. Mais personne n'aime cette maison, parce que Tu-Sais-Qui y était, ainsi que ceux qui l'adoraient.

Est-ce que tu as connu Tu-Sais-Qui ? Tu étais peut-être à Poudlard en même temps que lui ! C'est terrifiant, n'est-ce pas ? Moi, en tout cas, ça me fait drôlement peur de m'imaginer cela.

J'ai encore très mal à la tête, je vais m'allonger un peu, surtout qu'il va falloir que j'aille aider Maman à la cuisine.

À demain !

* * *

><p><em>Sa réponse est-elle celle que vous espériezattendiez ? _


	20. 20-Ginny

Cher Tom,

J'ai été débordée ces jours-ci, et je peux enfin t'écrire un peu !

Les garçons ont beaucoup joué au Quidditch, mais ils ont refusé de me passer un balai parce que je suis une fille. Mais je sais quand même voler, parce que je rentre souvent dans le placard où sont rangés les balais pour en chiper un et m'entraîner.

Et sinon, aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour des vacances ! Je suis tellement pressée d'être à demain ! Je vais enfin aller à la gare pour prendre le train, et pas juste accompagner mes frères, j'ai hâte !


	21. 21-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_J'imagine sans peine à quel point tu dois être ravie d'entrer à Poudlard !_

_J'ai probablement été à l'école en même temps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais tout le monde ignore sa véritable identité… donc rien n'est moins certain. Toutefois, tu as raison, c'est assez… impressionnant de se dire cela. _

_Je me rappelle encore de mon premier jour à Poudlard, et de la première fois que j'ai vu les lumières du château... J'ai tout de suite su que j'avais trouvé un endroit où je me sentirais toujours chez moi. Il en sera peut-être de même pour toi…_

* * *

><p>J'aime bien ses dernières phrases, parce qu'après tout, il a été humain, un jour...<p> 


	22. 22-Ginny

Je veux que la même chose se passe pour moi, Tom. Poudlard, c'est mon rêve. Mon frère Bill a été Préfet-en-Chef, Charlie Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Percy est Préfet -et sûrement Préfet-en-Chef l'année prochaine, il passe son temps à travailler et il est super ennuyant ! Bill, par contre, il est très cool.

Maman veut que je me couche tôt ce soir, pour que je sois en forme. Je ferai mieux de l'écouter, mais je suis tellement excitée que je ne vais jamais réussir à m'endormir ! Enfin, je vais éteindre la lumière et me reposer un peu…

* * *

><p><em>Et après celui-là : Poudlard !<em>


	23. 23-Ginny

Tom, ça y est je suis dans le train pour Poudlard ! On arrive dans moins de deux heures !

Je me suis installée contre la vitre, pour que personne ne voie ce que j'écris.

Je suis assez inquiète, parce que je n'ai pas vu Harry et Ron de tout le trajet, et que même leur amie, Hermione Granger, les cherche partout. Déjà, sur le quai de la gare, ils n'étaient pas là, mais Papa a dit qu'ils avaient dû monter ailleurs dans le train –c'est vrai que le quai était bondé. Je me demande quand même ce qu'ils font.


	24. 24-Tom

_Mais où peuvent-être passés ton frère et son meilleur ami ? Il y a peut-être tellement de monde dans le train que vous n'avez pu les voir, toi et leur amie -Hermione Granger. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, l'heure de la Répartition est plus proche que jamais désormais ! Toujours déterminée à devenir une Gryffondor ? Tu sais, on a beau dire que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors sont ennemis, je ne te renierai pas pour autant. De plus, j'aime beaucoup ta persévérance et ta volonté. Visiblement, tu es prête à beaucoup pour obtenir ce que tu veux : la maison Gryffondor. _

* * *

><p>Je poste tôt aujourd'hui parce que je pars au ski (Yes ! ^^) donc... désolée, mais pas de drabbles cette semaine, on se retrouve samedi prochain ! Bonnes vacances a ceuxcelles qui en ont !


	25. 25-Ginny

Tu es décidément trop gentil ! Je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ne m'en veuilles pas pour Gryffondor, parce que c'est mon rêve depuis toujours. Mais grâce à toi, je suis maintenant persuadée que ce qu'on raconte sur les Serpentards est exagéré. Tu es la personne la plus agréable que j'ai jamais rencontrée. J'aime beaucoup sortir ton journal, et te parler.

On arrive dans deux heures, et je ne peux pas t'écrire plus longtemps, il y a du monde, mais ce soir la première chose que je ferai est te dire si oui ou non je suis à Gryffondor !

* * *

><p><em>Me revoilà après une semaine d'absence ^^ Ginny commence à changer d'avis à propos des Serpentards... <em>


	26. 26-Ginny

Je suis à Gryffondor ! Oh, Tom je suis si heureuse ! Et au fait, si Ron et Harry ne se trouvaient pas dans le train c'est parce qu'ils ont volé la voiture magique de Papa pour venir jusqu'à Poudlard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que demain Ron reçoive une lettre bien sentie de Maman.

Les autres filles du dortoir dorment, et je n'y vois pas grand-chose, mais je tenais absolument à te dire où j'ai été répartie. Après tout, tu es celui qui me comprend le mieux.

Et demain, les cours commencent ! Je vais apprendre une multitude de choses.


	27. 27-Tom

_Mes félicitations, Ginny ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu as toujours voulu : tu peux être fière de ta détermination. _

_Ron et Harry n'ont pas froid aux yeux ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était désormais autorisé d'utiliser la magie sur des objets moldus. _

_Tu as raison, bien vite tu vas apprendre beaucoup de choses. Cela te demandera du travail, évidemment, mais je suis certain que tu peux être une excellente élève, tu es si déterminée ! Et peut-être que tu arriveras à faire remonter l'honneur de ta maison, qui sait… _

_Promets-moi de tout me raconter en détails !_

* * *

><p>Il n'y va pas de main morte avec la flatterie, n'est-ce pas ?<p> 


	28. 28-Ginny

Je me suis endormie hier soir, alors je ne t'ai pas répondu, excuse-moi.

Bien sûr que je vais tout te raconter en détails ! Tu es comme mon meilleur ami, et tu es le seul à qui je peux parler librement. En plus, je n'ai personne à qui parler de Poudlard, puisque tous ceux de ma famille y sont déjà allés.

Quelles étaient tes matières préférées à Poudlard ? Lesquelles penses-tu que je vais aimer ?

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu cours de métamorphose, sortilèges et ce soir je vais avoir Astronomie. Mais on n'a pas encore utilisé la magie pour l'instant.


	29. 29-Tom

_Ginny, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. J'espère que tu voudras bien y répondre ! _

_Y a-t-il toujours un fantôme hantant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage ? J'ai le souvenir qu'il était particulièrement désagréable. Des coqs sont-ils présents dans le parc, à vous réveiller aux aurores ? Qui est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? _

_Et sinon, ta première journée s'est-elle bien passée ? Je pense que tu pourras apprécier les sortilèges, et comme moi, la DCFM. C'était ma matière préférée, et j'aurais adoré l'enseigner mais Dumbledore a refusé, comme je te l'avais dit… _

* * *

><p>Ça y est, on y arrive ! Il met son plan en action... Et il a plutôt des questions étranges, vous ne trouvez pas ? Enfin, c'est sûrement ce que va penser Ginny...<p> 


	30. 30-Ginny

Certaines de tes questions sont vraiment bizarres et me font bien rire, mais je vais y répondre, bien sûr ! Je ne suis pas encore allée au deuxième étage, mais je te le dirai dès que ce sera le cas ! Quant aux coqs, oui il y en a, puisque j'en ai entendu ce matin ! Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'appelle Gilderoy Lockart, ma mère est folle de lui, elle a lu tous ses livres et écoute chacune de ses interventions à la radio, mais moi je trouve qu'il a l'air un peu -beaucoup- crétin.

* * *

><p><em>Sa possession arrive bientôt...<em>


	31. 31-Ginny

Cher Tom, nous sommes vendredi et je n'ai pas cours de tout l'après-midi ! Du coup, une fois les cours terminés j'en ai profité pour vérifier ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Je suis allée aux toilettes du deuxième étage, on ne peut pas les utiliser, et je crois que c'est à cause du fantôme qui s'y trouve. Il me semble qu'elle s'appelle Mimi Geignarde. Elle pleurnichait, et m'a demandé de dégager quand j'ai voulu lui poser des questions. Pas très aimable, donc.

Fred et George m'ont dit que les entraînements de Quidditch commenceraient demain à l'aube–nouvelle stratégie oblige !

* * *

><p><em>J'ai oublié de poster hier... <em>

_J'ai hâte que vous lisiez celui de demain... Il va sans doute vous surprendre, mais depuis le temps que j'attends de le poster (depuis 30 drabbles, en fait) ! En plus il va marquer un changement important dans l'histoire, et dans le style des drabbles, mais vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi demain... _


	32. 32-Tom

_Ginny._

_Demain matin, avant que quiconque ne soit levé, tu iras chez Hagrid. Je veux que tu tues ses coqs. Que tu les mettes hors d'état de nuire. Il _faut_ que tu tues ses coqs. _

_Tu te rendras ensuite aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Ne te préoccupe pas du fantôme. Tu te placeras devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas, puis tu feras le vide dans ton esprit, en pensant uniquement au fait que tu aimerais que je sois à tes côtés, que tu es prête à tout pour moi…_

_Tu m'as bien compris Ginny ? Tu _dois_ le faire._

* * *

><p>Vous devez trouver cela peut-être un peu étrange qu'il lui ordonne de faire ce qu'il veut par écrit, mais c'est pour éviter d'avoir tout à coup un drabble du genre "Je ne me souviens pas de...". Oui, il en aura, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, avec les ordres de Tom :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


	33. 33-Ginny

Je vais me rendre chez Hagrid avant le lever du soleil pour que les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ne me voient pas en s'entraînant.

Je tuerai son coq –il n'en a qu'un.

Puis, comme tu me l'as ordonné, j'irai aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Je ne me préoccuperai pas du fantôme.

Je me placerai devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas –je les testerai tous au préalable.

Je chasserai toute pensée de mon esprit hormis mon amitié pour toi.

J'y penserai si fort que, qui sait, peut-être même que tu apparaîtras… Je suis prête à tout pour toi, Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Vous me laissez de moins en moins de commentaires, ça me manque :( J'attends toujours vos avis avec impatience, même si vous n'en laissez un que tous les dix drabbles ! Et aux lecteurs qui ne sont jamais manifestés mais qui profitent tout de même de la lecture : qu'attendez-vous ? ;)<em>


	34. 34-Ginny

Tom, je crois que je suis encore malade.

Je n'ai pas mal à la tête comme au début des vacances, c'est bien pire. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui.

Je ne me souviens même pas de m'être couchée vendredi soir -et pourtant nous sommes dimanche, il est plus de minuit-.

Je ne connais aucune maladie avec ce symptôme, mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas envie de m'entendre dire que je ne me sens pas bien parce que mes parents me manquent. Je ne suis pas un bébé.

Tom, aide-moi !

* * *

><p><em>A votre avis, que va-t-il lui répondre ?<em>


	35. 35-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_Je ne pense pas que ce qu'il t'est arrivé soit sujet à s'inquiéter. Parfois, lorsqu'on puise trop profondément en soi-même pour faire de la magie, l'organisme lâche. Cela ne signifie pas que tu es faible, non, mais que tu as fourni beaucoup d'efforts. Et puis, il faut s'habituer à sa baguette, s'entraîner, et apprendre à mieux l'utiliser. Sans excès, cependant. _

_Justement, à ce sujet, maintenant qu'une semaine est passée, as-tu déjà des préférences pour certains cours ? Si oui, lesquels ?_

_N'oublie pas de bien te reposer tout de même, pour être bien en forme cette semaine !_


	36. 36-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Demain, c'est Halloween ! Charlie dit que le buffet est extraordinaire, et que Hagrid prépare des citrouilles exprès pour cela !

Et toi, comment est-ce que cela se déroulait, à ton époque ?

Les filles du dortoir, continuent de m'éviter. Je pense qu'elles me trouvent bizarre. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi, mais bon, ce n'est pas si grave, je m'entends bien avec Colin Crivey, de Gryffondor, et une fille à qui j'ai parlé la semaine dernière en botanique, Luna Lovegood. Elle est un peu étrange, mais sympa. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait perdu sa mère quand elle était petite…

* * *

><p><em>Comme vous l'avez remarqué, une grande période s'est écoulée depuis le précédent drabble. Je ne pense pas que décrire les événements quotidiens soit particulièrement important, alors je me concentre sur des choses plus intéressantes ! <em>


	37. 37-Tom

_Un banquet d'Halloween, c'est toujours sympa… Mais ça le sera encore plus si tu fais ce que je vais t'énoncer._

_Tu retourneras aux toilettes des filles au deuxième étage demain soir, comme la dernière fois. Je sais que tu ne t'en rappelles pas, laisse donc ton inconscient te submerger… Et je pourrai faire le travail à ta place._

_Tu penseras à moi très fort, de toutes tes forces._

_Par contre, n'oublie pas : personne ne doit te voir là-bas. Car cela pourrait te causer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Pour le bien de cette école, tu dois le faire, Ginny. _


	38. 38-Ginny

La chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne, s'est faite attaquée. On ne sait pas qui est l'agresseur, mais il a écrit en lettres rouges dans le couloir du deuxième étage : _La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde_.

Ron, Harry et Hermione ont été accusés, mais Dumbledore leur fait confiance. Heureusement…

Mais tu sais, Tom, ça me fait peur, cette histoire. Miss Teigne est peut-être pénible, mais je ne trouve pas ça drôle d'attaquer un animal sans défense.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne me souviens absolument pas de ce que je faisais hier soir…

* * *

><p><em>J'ai remarqué FeuFeu indiquait 106 mots pour le dernier drabble. Or, il en fait bien 100, selon Word... Je pense que le site bug un peu parce que j'ai également des problèmes d'affichage... <em>


	39. 39-Tom

_Des agressions à Poudlard ? C'est vrai que cela peut être inquiétant, surtout que Poudlard est considéré comme l'un des lieux les plus sûrs du pays. Mais ça ne l'est pas parce que le directeur est Dumbledore, et que l'on prétend que Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier qui est jamais existé, plus grand même que le Seigneur des Ténèbres (et je sais que tu le penses aussi !)._

_Quant à tes troubles de mémoires, tu m'as parlé d'une potion que Fred et George t'ont faite prendre il y a quelques jours, tu te rappelles ? Elle est peut-être apaisante… _


	40. 40-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Tes paroles sont rassurantes, mais je reste triste pour Miss Teigne… Je n'arrête pas de pleurer en pensant à ce qui lui est arrivé. C'est si injuste ! La pauvre ne faisait que se promener dans les couloirs, et quelqu'un l'a attaquée ! Qui que ce soit, je le déteste. On n'attaque pas un animal sans défense, même si on déteste son maître. Percy a essayé de me consoler, mais je vois bien que cela ne le touche pas autant que moi… Tandis que toi, je sais que tu me comprendras… Tu es toujours là pour moi, Tom.

* * *

><p><em>Percy qui la console, je viens de le relire, c'est dans le chapitre "L'avertissement", lorsqu'il surprend Ron sortir des toilettes filles...<em>


	41. 41-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Ça y est, le match de Quidditch a eu lieu ! Et… Gryffondor a gagné ! Je suis trop contente ! Mais le truc bizarre, c'est qu'un Cognard a été ensorcelé, et il suivait Harry pendant tout le match. Du coup, il a un bras cassé, et est à l'infirmerie parce que Lockart a fait disparaitre tous les os de son bras, qui est devenu tout mou ! Beurk !

Plein de rumeurs continuent de circuler à propos de la Chambre des Secret. Certains disent qu'elle renferme un monstre caché par dans le château par Salazar Serpentard et…

* * *

><p><em>Je poste plus tôt aujourd'hui, parce que je ne pourrai pas ce soir, mais je tenais à vous laisser un peu de lecture aujourd'hui :)<em>

_**Lecteurs fantômes** : oui ce ne sont que des drabbles, mais vous en profitez bien, alors qu'attendez-vous pour laisser voter avis ? _


	42. 42-Tom

_Vous avez gagné. Tout le monde fait la fête. Ils ne te verront donc pas… Mais si Harry Potter a été blessé et qu'il est à l'infirmerie… _

_Tu vas sortir de la salle commune. Si on te demande pourquoi, prétends que le bruit te dérange, ou que tu es fatiguée. _

_Tu ne te souviens pas du reste, j'y ai veillé, alors je vais te redire ce que tu dois faire._

_Tu vas aller aux toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Ignore le fantôme. Place-toi devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas -et qui n'a jamais fonctionné-._

_Puis, _appelle-le_._

_Appelle-moi._

_Obéis-moi._

* * *

><p>Haha j'ai tellement aimé écrire celui-là ! :p Oui les Poufsouffle connaissent le sadisme !<p> 


	43. 43-Ginny

Tom !

Un élève s'est fait attaquer hier soir ! Il lui est arrivé la même chose qu'à Miss Teigne ! C'est un première année de ma maison : Colin Crivey, je t'ai déjà parlé de lui, puisqu'on s'entendait plutôt bien… Les autres parlent d'un monstre. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Tom, si maintenant le monstre s'attaque aux élèves ? En première année, on ne connait pas assez de sorts pour se défendre ! Tout le monde est très inquiet, parce que cela fait la deuxième agression en une semaine. Au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, en plus !


	44. 44-Tom

_Dumbledore vieillit. Des choses anciennes, oubliées refont surface… Voilà ce qui se passe, Ginny. Et ce qui va se dérouler sera hors de portée de Dumbledore, je peux te l'assurer… Je sais que tu l'idolâtres, mais la réalité est toujours dure à entendre… _

_Cependant, tu es une Sang-Pure, Ginny. Et la personne qui se clame héritière de Salazar Serpentard ne va sûrement pas s'en prendre aux personnes de race pure. Car, comme tu le sais, Serpentard voulait purifier la lignée des sorciers, et refusait la présence des Nés-Moldus._

_Tu ne crains rien, Ginny, car ton sang à beaucoup de valeur._

* * *

><p>J'ai oublié de poster jeudi... Ahem. Mais je posterai 2 drabbles demain pour me rattraper :)<p> 


	45. 45-Ginny

Je te trouve étrange, Tom. Tu as des idées racistes, contre lesquelles Papa et Maman m'ont toujours mise en garde.

Et puis, j'ai toujours ces trous de mémoire. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me dis pas la vérité et que tu me mens parfois ?

Mais dans le même temps, j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends à merveille… Malgré tes remarques étranges, et tes mystères sur tes origines et ton passé.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris ça, puisque de toute façon tu ne liras jamais ces mots. Tu n'as pas de pouvoirs sur les papiers ordinaires.

* * *

><p><em>C'est qu'elle commence à se méfier, Ginny ! Idem que pour la possession, je pense que c'est plus intéressant de cette manière, et puis, le titre du recueil est "Le Journal de Ginny", or, même si elle n'écrit pas sur l'Horcruxe, cela reste dans le cadre d'un journal intime ;)<em>


	46. 46-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Les filles de mon dortoir continuent de m'ignorer. J'ignore pourquoi elles se comportent de cette façon. Peut-être qu'elles ne m'aiment pas à cause de mes vieux vêtements et de mes affaires d'occasion. Luna est toujours très gentille avec moi, par contre, encore plus depuis que Colin a été attaqué. Les autres se moquent sans arrêt d'elle parce qu'elle s'habille bizarrement et qu'elle croit en des choses qui n'existent pas, mais au moins elle est sincère, elle, et elle ne juge pas quelqu'un juste avec le physique.

Et toi, comment étaient tes amis lorsque tu étais élève ici ?

* * *

><p><em>Comme promis, le deuxième drabble de la journée ! <em>


	47. 47-Tom

_Mes amis… Ils étaient de très bons sorciers, pour la plupart. Et des Serpentards. Nous avions formé un petit groupe, où seuls les meilleurs étaient acceptés, ce qui veut dire : pas de Nés-Moldus. _

_Mais Poudlard a bien changé, désormais. Dumbledore est directeur, les professeurs incompétents, et les Nés-Moldus plus nombreux que jamais. _

_Il ne t'arrive jamais de vouloir changer tout ça, Ginny ? De vouloir être reconnue à ta juste valeur ? _

_Les Nés-Moldus, qui n'ont même pas de sang sorcier, obtiennent toujours plus, et ils obtiendront toujours plus à cause de personnes comme Albus Dumbledore. Mais pas toi._

* * *

><p>Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas posté mardi, le rythme de publication n'est pas très régulier en ce moment...<p>

La dernière ligne, c'est rappel à ce qui s'est passé avec le régime nazi, puisque Rowling y fait allusion de nombreuses fois, je me dis que cela a aussi pu démarrer de cette façon; avec l'impression que les Nés-Moldus obtiennent toujours tout.

**eli** :Je ne pense pas que J.K.R ait pensé à ce jeu de mot en choisissant le nom :p


	48. 48-Ginny

Qu'est-ce que je dois lui répondre, lorsqu'il me dit des choses pareilles ? Pourquoi, lui qui était si gentil, me semble devenir menaçant ? C'est pourtant la seule personne qui me comprend aussi bien, cela veut dire que quelque part, on se ressemble ! On aime les mêmes choses, on déteste tous les deux les personnes futiles et déloyales, comme les filles de mon dortoir.

Il m'a toujours soutenue jusque-là. C'est mon ami. C'est même mon meilleur ami ! Tom, le même prénom que le doudou que j'avais quand j'étais petite…

Je l'aime aussi fort que s'il était mon frère.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce long retard, ça n'arrivera plus, promis (en tout cas, pas sans que je vous prévienne au préalable) ! <em>

_A demain ! _


	49. 49-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Tout Poudlard se prépare pour Noël, et le château semble encore plus magique qu'à l'ordinaire ! Hagrid a amené douze sapins dans la Grande Salle. Tiens, ça me fait penser que malgré toute la neige qui tombe dehors, ses coqs résistent toujours, j'en ai entendu un chanter ce matin.

Il va y avoir un club de duel, à huit heures ce soir. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'ils vont nous apprendre puissent nous défendre contre le monstre si même les profs n'arrivent pas à l'empêcher d'attaquer, mais ça peut toujours être utile pour plus tard, par exemple.


	50. 50-Tom

_Chère Ginny,_

_Ce « club de duel » est une bonne plaisanterie ! Comme si des élèves pouvaient combattre le monstre dont Salazar avait fait cadeau à son hériter…_

_Cette histoire de coq m'embête, cependant… Je crains qu'il ne me faille t'obliger une fois de plus à commettre un acte dont tu n'as même pas conscience… Toi qui aimes tant les animaux, quelle tragédie…_

_Je pense que le Basilic va s'engourdir, s'il reste aussi longtemps reclus dans la Chambre. Une petite promenade est de mise…_

_Tue le coq. Rends-toi aux toilettes du deuxième étage, devant le robinet. Laisse-moi te contrôler_

* * *

><p>Oups... désolée de poster si tard mais Feufeu m'avait boudée :( Bon, on est encore samedi donc tout va bien !<p> 


	51. 51-Ginny

Je ne veux pas que tu sois ennuyé. Je vais tuer le coq, pour régler le problème. Je suis capable de beaucoup de sacrifices pour toi.

J'irai dégourdir le cadeau de ton ancêtre, le Basilic. Cela fait un petit moment qu'il n'a pas pu exercer son regard. Surtout que ses autres sorties ont toutes été des échecs.

Mais avant de lui faire quitter la Chambre, je dois tuer le coq, bien entendu.

Je me rendrai ensuite aux toilettes du fantôme, et me placerai devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas, celui sur lequel est gravé un petit serpent. Je t'appellerai.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne pourrais pas poster avant un moment... On se retrouve jeudi 1er mai !<em>


	52. 52-Ginny

Cher Tom,

C'est de plus en plus grave. Il y a eu une autre agression… une double agression. Un élève de deuxième année, qui est à Poufsouffle, et… et Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien s'attaquer à quelqu'un _qui est déjà mort_ ? C'est forcément de la magie noire. Mais tout de même… un _fantôme_.

Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que j'éprouve un sentiment de culpabilité ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est un fantôme de ma maison ? Ou parce que je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Aide-moi !

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que je devais poster hier, mais j'étais trop fatiguuuéééee. Enfin, me voici de retour pour poursuivre ce recueil !<em>

_Et merci à **eli** !_


	53. 53-Tom

_Il est tout à fait possible de condamner un fantôme. Par avec de la magie pure, bien entendu. Mais ce n'est que justice, mourir pour ensuite entre immortel, c'est choisir la facilité, la passivité ! Et quelle immortalité… ! Immatériel, invisible… _

_Un sentiment de culpabilité ? Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand toi, Ginny _Weasley_, as-tu recourt à de la magie noire ? Cesse donc de te faire du tracas inutilement ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu ne risques absolument rien !_

_Il faut savoir rester forte, Ginny, c'est ainsi que l'on combat ses peurs et qu'on devient fort._

* * *

><p>Vu comment il lui parle, vous vous doutez qu'elle ne va pas garder le Journal bien longtemps !<p> 


	54. 54-Ginny

Il me faisait peur, toujours à parler du Sang-Pur et à critiquer Dumbledore. Finalement, qu'est-ce que je sais réellement de lui ?

Je m'en suis débarrassée aujourd'hui, dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Elles avaient l'air abandonnées, je me suis dit que c'était le bon endroit. C'est bizarre, je ne les avais jamais remarquées avant. Peut-être parce qu'elles sont loin de la Tour des Gryffondors.

Ses conseils vont me manquer, cependant. Surtout que les filles de mon dortoir ne me parlent jamais, je vais m'ennuyer, maintenant. Enfin, Percy est toujours prêt à m'aider, j'irai discuter avec lui demain.


	55. 55-Ginny

Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment a-t-il pu le trouver ? Je l'avais jeté dans les toilettes, qui sont inutilisées, et pour filles ! Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Je sais que je ne me suis pas trompée, et que j'ai bien reconnu le livre qu'Harry tenait à la main.

Il faut que je le récupère. Et si Tom lui racontait tout ce que je lui ai dit auparavant ?

Tout reviendra comme avant, et ce sera très bien de cette manière car j'aurais moins d'inquiétudes, et je pourrais recommencer à lui parler…

Harry ne connaîtra pas mes secrets.


	56. 56-Ginny

J'hésite à le récupérer… Ça me faisait du bien de me confier à lui, oui, mais bizarrement, je me sens mieux depuis que je ne l'ai plus.

Après tout, je ne sais rien de lui ! Papa et Maman m'ont toujours dit de me méfier des inconnus. Tom n'est pas une « vraie » personne, donc je dois encore plus me méfier. Papa me disait de ne jamais faire confiance à quelque chose dont je ne peux pas savoir comment il réfléchit.

Mais Tom me comprenait si bien… Il ne peut pas être méchant ! Même si c'est un Serpentard…

* * *

><p><em>Parce que mine de rien, elle a mis longtemps avant de le récupérer : elle s'est aperçu à la Saint-Valentin que Harry l'avait, mais le dortoir n'a été saccagé qu'aux vacances de Pâques ! <em>


	57. 57-Ginny

Bonjour, Tom.

Les agressions se sont calmées depuis quelque temps, et je me sens beaucoup mieux.

En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé, figure-toi que quelqu'un t'avais volé ! J'étais horrifiée, tu t'en doutes.

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, promis, je ferai plus attention à ton agenda.

Pour la Saint-Valentin, le professeur Lockart avait amené au château des nains qui étaient chargés de transmettre nos messages. Harry n'a pas du tout aimé le mien, et Fred et George se sont beaucoup moqués…

J'aurais dû me douter que cet imbécile de prof avait eu une mauvaise idée.


	58. 58-Tom

_La Saint-Valentin, c'était il y a deux mois. Tu n'as vraiment rien d'autre à me raconter ? Ou tu ne veux pas me raconter autre chose ?_

_Tu m'as déçu, Ginny, tu m'as terriblement déçu. Crois-tu que je me serai révélé à toi si je n'avais pas pensé que tu étais digne de confiance ? _

_Cela fait plus de quatre mois que je t'attends. Tu en auras mis du temps, pour me retrouver. _

_Comment expliques-tu le fait que je me sois retrouvé dans des toilettes ?_

_Je veux bien te pardonner, parce que je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu m'as déçu._

* * *

><p>Les choses vont s'accélérer, désormais, puisque l'année scolaire est bientôt finie...<p> 


	59. 59-Ginny

Je suis désolée, Tom, vraiment ! Je te promets que cela n'arrivera plus ! Je suis prête à te le jurer.

Tu es mon meilleur ami, et tu le seras toujours, alors je t'en prie, ne m'en veux pas !

Alors, que veux-tu savoir de plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, du moment que je peux retrouver ton amitié, tout me va !

J'espère de tout cœur que tu vas me pardonner ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, tu sais ? Surtout que je m'ennuie beaucoup depuis que Colin est à l'infirmerie…

* * *

><p><em>Ouuups... désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais trop de travail, trop de révisions - -' Même pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine -.- Anyway, on se retrouve mardi ! <em>

_A votre avis, est-ce que ses excuses sont suffisantes pour que Tom puisse la posséder de nouveau, ou alors elle ne lui fait pas assez confiance pour cela ? _


	60. 60-Tom

_Tu me fais confiance. Soit. Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Tu le souhaites vraiment de tout ton cœur – de toute ton âme - ?_

_Alors, lis attentivement mes consignes. Tu devras les suivre à la lettre. Aucune n'est erreur n'est possible, aucune erreur n'est permise. _

_Va aux toilettes des filles, situées au deuxième étage. Place-toi devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas. Ignore le fantôme. Vérifie que personne ne peut te voir. Puis, appelle-moi. _

_Tu voudrais quoi je sois à tes côtés, que j'ai forme humaine, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, souhaite-le de toutes tes forces. Et je viendrai._

* * *

><p>J'espère que je pourrai poster demain, parce que je rentre tard... Si je ne peux pas, je le ferai vendredi. Quoique je rentre tard également. Bon, si jamais vous ne voyez rien venir dans les deux jours, je posterai deux drabbles samedi pour me rattaraper :)<p> 


	61. 61-Ginny

J'ai peur Tom, j'ai très peur. Tout était si tranquille ces derniers mois, et voilà que cela recommence ! En plus… c'était une double agression. Pénélope Deauclair, (la petite amie de Percy, je t'en avais parlé, tu te souviens ?), et Hermione Granger !

Lee dit qu'il faudrait renvoyer tous les Serpentards, puisque c'est un hériter de Salazar qui a ouvert la Chambre, et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été attaqué.

Tom, aide-moi, je suis terrifiée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Moi qui pensais que Dumbledore avait résolu le problème… On parle d'un renvoi probable de notre directeur, en plus…

* * *

><p><em>Pffiou ! Crevée, marre des cours, clavier qui ne fonctionne plus (obligée d'utiliser le clavier virtuel de l'écran...). Vivement le week-end. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément de bien ! :D <em>


	62. 62-Tom

_Tout cela semble inquiétant, en effet, mais n'oublie pas que tu es à Poudlard. Cette école est le lieu le plus réputé de tout le pays, et je pense qu'on ne peut être plus en sécurité qu'ici. En plus, personne n'est mort, les victimes sont pétrifiées. Certes, c'est contraignant, mais les Mandragores peuvent arranger cela. _

_Le Ministère va faire vérifier le château cet été, n'ai crainte. Et lorsque tu reviendras, tout sera comme avant !_

_Ne te fais pas de soucis pour Dumbledore, l'âge a pris le dessus, c'est aussi simple que ça. Une personne plus compétant prendra sa place…_


	63. 63-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Merci pour tes conseils ! Toi seul sais trouver les mots qui savent me réconforter et me rassurer !

Tu as sûrement raison. Je panique un peu pour rien. C'est stupide, hein ? Mais bon, je ne connais pas grand-chose, et je suis petite, alors j'ai tendance à imaginer les pires catastrophes possibles. C'est sans doute pour ça que les jumeaux aiment autant se moquer de moi.

Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir beaucoup grandit, cette année, bientôt, mes frères ne pourront plus me traiter de gamine, parce que ce n'est pas le cas : je n'en suis plus une.

* * *

><p><em>J'aurais besoin de vos avis quant à la rédaction de ma prochaine fic : je ne sais pas quoi écrire en premier. J'ai sélectionné trois de mes idées, allez voter en haut de mon profil pour que je sache par laquelle commencer ! Je vous en serais très reconnaissante ! <em>


	64. 64-Tom

_Tu as grandis, Ginny, certes… Et tu es fin prête pour m'aider à mettre en place mon plan final. Celui que j'attends depuis si longtemps, celui qui prouvera que Dumbledore n'était rien d'autre qu'un vieux fou, et que le sorcier le plus puissant n'est autre que Lord Voldemort ! _

_Car tu veux m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, laisse-toi faire… Ouvre-moi ton esprit, ma petite Ginny… Ouvre-moi ton âme… Je m'y glisserai en toute facilité, et ta vie s'échappant, je renaîtrai._

_Quelle idiote tu as fait, vraiment ! Me voilà enfin récompensé pour avoir supporté tes histoires imbéciles de collégienne !_

* * *

><p>Je poste avec un jour d'avance. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie :) Mais je posterai tout de même demain (ou mercredi si je ne peux pas), seulement, vous aurez un drabble de plus cette semaine !<p>

_Edit : oui, je m'étais trompée de drabble, désolée ! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, voici le bon ! Bien plus impressionnant... _


	65. 65-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Je ne suis plus moi. Je suis toi. Tu vas vivre – et moi je vais mourir, mais qu'importe.

Je vais écrire un message sur le mur en face des toilettes du deuxième étage, pour qu'ils sachent, et que les remords les rongent…

_Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre…_

Je me placerai devant le robinet qui ne fonctionne pas. Mais cette fois, au lieu de rester devant le passage qui s'ouvrira, je m'y glisserai. Parce que je sais que tu m'y attends, Tom.

Ensemble, nous créerons un monde à notre image. Sans nés-Moldus. Et sans Harry Potter.


	66. 66-Ginny

Il m'a menti. Menti, menti… C'était _lui_. Comment… comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ?

Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Je suis Voldemort.

Oh, Tom ! Mon cher Tom, le même prénom que celui que j'avais donné à mon doudou… Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis. J'ai eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyée… Et dire que j'avais peur de devenir folle, peur d'être celle qui attaquait tout le monde ! J'avais raison, c'était moi ! C'était lui…

Tom, mon meilleur ami… Celui qui me comprenait comme personne…

Je voudrais tant effacer cette année de ma mémoire…

* * *

><p><em>Un grand merci à <em>_**Kunh**__ qui est toujours là pour donner son avis, et qui a l'honneur d'avoir posté la 200ième review (et m'avoir fait remarquer ce chiffre, au passage xD) !_

_Il y aura au total 75 drabbles, neuf vont donc encore suivre..._

_**Guest**__ : Ravie que cela te plaise, et que tu aimes Tom et Ginny comme je les ai faits ! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ^^ Merci pour ta review !_


	67. 67-Ginny

Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom.

TOM.

Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom.

Tom. Tom.

TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM. TOM.

Tom Elvis Jedusor. Je suis Voldemort…

Je suis Voldemort… Tom Elvis Jedusor…

Tom, Tom, Tom ! TOM.

Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom, Tom…

Tom.

Tom.

TOM.

Tom, Tom, Tom…

TOM, Tom, Tom…

Tom !

Je t'aimais comme un ami, comme un frère, et plus encore…

Tu me manques.


	68. 68-Ginny

Il me manque terriblement. Cela fait un mois, mais pour moi, rien n'a changé. Demain, nous partons en Égypte. Maman dit que cela va me faire du bien. Elle est inquiète, je le sais.

Mais je n'y peux rien ! Je ne peux pas contrôler cette sensation de dégoût, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom m'a possédée…

Et pourtant… je l'aime toujours autant. Et il me _manque_. Il me manque tellement…

Je pleure chaque soir, à l'heure où j'avais pour habitude de sortir son journal, et d'écrire, comme un rituel, « _Cher Tom _»…

_Mon_ Tom.

* * *

><p><em>C"est très déprimant tout ça...<em>


	69. 69-Ginny

Poudlard ne me semble plus être le même, désormais. Les filles de mon dortoir ne me parlent pas, les élèves me regardent bizarrement, et les profs m'ont prise en pitié.  
>Et puis, quel intérêt de passer ses journées à s'ennuyer, sans pouvoir raconter des anecdotes à qui que ce soit ? Tout le monde est déjà allé à Poudlard, dans ma famille.<br>Je pensais que Mimi Geignarde compatirait à mon sort, que nous pourrions nous comprendre, toutes les deux. Elle m'a ignorée et a simplement continué à dire qu'elle était extrêmement malheureuse.  
>Elle ne l'est sûrement pas autant que moi.<p> 


	70. 70-Ginny

Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin d'écrire. J'avais laissé tomber cette manie, parce que cela me rappelait trop _son_ souvenir. J'ai bien changé, et cette fois, je ne suis réellement plus une gamine. De toute façon, maintenant, je ne peux plus me le permettre.

Car il est revenu. Il est là. Tom est de retour. Cela fait deux que je l'attends, deux ans que je l'espère, deux ans que je le crains…

Je dois dissocier mon Tom et celui qu'il est devenu. Ils sont _différents_. Jamais je n'aurais été amie avec l'autre… n'est-ce pas ?

Jamais.

* * *

><p><em>Mauvaise nouvelle : mon ordi va aller chez le réparateur... Le clavier ne fonctionne plus.<em>

_J'espère ne pas avoir de retard, mais si j'en ai, vous saurez pourquoi... _


	71. 71-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'écris. J'en avais l'envie. Je ressentais le besoin de te dire quel monstre tu es devenu, tandis que je veux continuer à croire que tu peux être différent.

Il y a plus d'un an, tu es revenu d'entre les morts. Le Ministère a persisté à cacher ton retour. Mais maintenant, les faits sont clairs : tu es là, bel et bien là.

Morts, souffrances, désolations… Ce n'était pas ce que tu me promettais autrefois... Alors, je t'en prie, redeviens celui que je connaissais ! Celui que j'avais appris à aimer...

Tom Jedusor.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai écrit un one-shot sur ce drabble il y a quelques mois : "Cet élève qui était comme nous, ou presque"<em>

_Deuxième drabble tout de suite !_


	72. 72-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Aujourd'hui, Poudlard est entre tes mains. Les nés-Moldus sont pourchassés, les traîtres à leur sang menacés.

On nous apprend à haïr les moldus, et à utiliser la Magie Noire. Peut-être penses-tu qu'ainsi, tes fidèles seront plus nombreux, et la Terre « purifiée ».

Et bien tu te trompes. Permets-moi de te dire que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à une telle barbarie. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pu me manipuler par le passé que tu pourras recommencer.

Il y aura _toujours_ des gens pour s'opposer à toi, Tom, j'en fais le serment. Nous nous battrons, jusqu'au bout.


	73. 73-Ginny

Tu m'as tout pris. Tout.

En sortant de la Chambre, il y a cinq ans, j'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais continuer. C'est la vengeance qui m'a maintenue. Je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas laisser de pareilles horreurs se reproduire.

Mais finalement, il y a pire que la possession. Tu connaissais Fred, je t'en parlais fréquemment, tu disais apprécier son caractère, son humour… c'est pourtant toi qui l'a tué.

Et tandis qu'autour de moi les gens pleurent je me retrouve, telle une misérable, à griffonner mes derniers mots sur un papier. Des mots qui te sont adressés.

* * *

><p><em>Le drabble que je trouve le plus triste... Je pourrais presque me mettre à pleurer. Adieu, Fred.<em>


	74. 74-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Juste un mot pour te dire que tout est fini, définitivement fini, _terminé_. Tu te pensais immortel, et la mort de Fred devait bien te réjouir, preuve de ta suprématie. Eh bien tu avais tort, cher Tom, et jusqu'au bout, tu ne t'es pas aperçu de ton aveuglement.

Je t'avais dit que nous résisterions, que nous saurions te combattre.

Et maintenant, c'est toi qui es mort. Toi qui va pourrir sous terre, ne devenir plus que poussière.

Je n'oublierai jamais cette date : le deux mai mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, Tom Elvis Jedusor m'a enfin laissée en paix.

* * *

><p><em>C'était l'avant-dernier drabble... On se retrouve jeudi pour la fin. <em>


	75. 75-Ginny

Cher Tom,

Dix ans ont passé depuis la guerre. Le monde moldu est devenu est phénomène de mode, et les mariages métis sont plus que fréquents. Les Mangemorts sont tous exterminés, et tes idéologies éradiquées.

Mais j'ai plus important à t'annoncer : je me suis finalement mariée à Harry Potter. Toi qui voulais mon malheur, qui souhaitais me détruire, te voilà bien en peine.

J'ai eu deux fils, nous les avons nommés James et Albus. De plus, je suis enceinte de mon troisième enfant. La vie continue.

Et aujourd'hui, je peux réellement tourner la page. Tom n'est plus qu'un souvenir…

* * *

><p><em>C'est fini. Après plusieurs mois de public<em>_ation..._

_Je veux remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, que ce soit une ou plusieurs fois, tous ceux qui ont l__aissé un mot gentil et m'ont encouragée. Merci, merci infiniment._

_ A ceux qui ont suivis s__ans rien dire : ce ne sont peut-être que des drabbles, mais vous avez tout de même profité de la lecture (ou tout du moins, je le suppose, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas par hasard), qu'attendez-vous pour ne laisser ne serait-ce qu'un mot ?_

_A bientôt j'espère ! _


End file.
